May your dreams come true
by BereniceAndrea
Summary: Elena is being hauted in her own dreams by her worst fears. It won't be too long before these dreams may become reality... will Katherine have something to do with that? Or will Elena turn out to be much more like her that she thought?
1. Chapter 1

_May your dreams come true_

Elena was in bed. She was simling, but not a sweet- Elena smile. This one was different, playful, almost like a smirk. _She _was different.

She found herself next to someone. She remembered having him last night too.

He suddenly started kissing her, and she opened her eyes to meet his.

'Damon', she said, almost with a moan.

He looked at her and smiled at the sound of his name. He went down to her neck and started placing kisses on it.

The kiss grew in passion as she pushed him back roughly to be on top of her lover.

She knew she wanted him.

She had never wanted something or someone so badly, and now, she wanted _him. _And God knew, she always got what she wanted.

She smiled back at him with playful eyes. Somehow, Elena felt different from her usual self. Powerful, impotent. And she liked it.

Suddenly, Elena got interrupted from both her thoughts and Damon by the feeling that someone observing her. Observing them.

Elena turned around to find her boyfriend Stefan standing by the door, horror all over his face.

He stood there in shock for a few seconds and then only one word escaped from his lips. 'Elena' he managed to say, sounding both hurt and angry at the same time.

Elena couldn't help but laugh at him, she just didn't care about monogamy anymore.

She went back to Damon. Only this time she went straight to his neck.

She let her fangs get out, as her eyes became darker, letting her show the veins around them, as she could feel the hunger, the uncontrollable desire for Damon's blood.

God, she wanted it. And God, it was good.

Damon moaned almost in silence at the pain of having his blood sucked.

But it was Stefan who spoke. 'You're just like her' he said, now more pissed off than before. 'You're just like Katherine'.

She looked back at him, as she moved herself from Damon's neck, from Damon's blood.

Now she was annoyed by her boyfriend.

'I know' she said in a sarcastic and arrogant –very Damon-like- tone of voice.

Elena felt a shiver and Stefan's look of horror now became her own.

'I am _not _Katherine' she repeated to herself 'I can't be', she said, trying to convince herself, as she was growing paler by the second.

She got a glimpse of the man on her bed, as he smiled back at her. 'What the hell was she doing with Damon?'

But the girl in her dream didn't show the concern and horror Elena was feeling. In fact she was laughing, smirking at Stefan and then back at Damon's bloody neck, as she felt her fangs come out once again...

Elena woke up in the middle of the night, gasping, shivering. She was shacking and couldn't manage to calm down.

Again, she had waken up abruptly in the late at night, and again she had had one of those vivid, scary dreams that had been invading her for at least two weeks now.

But this one was, by far, the one that had scared her the most. She couldn't explain why. Or how.

Elena had had vivid dreams about everything. In some of them, her parents died all over again, only this time she did too. She had dreamt about herself getting killed, along with Stefan and Damon, sometimes by them. She had dreamt about their present with her and their past with her _doppelganger, Katherine, back in 1864. _

_She had dreamt about all and each of her friends getting killed. By anyone. By everyone. Sometimes she even killed them herself, though Elena knew it wasn't really her, but Katherine._

_But this dream; this one had ____something._

_Even the thought of becoming anything like Katherine, of playing with both Stefan –the boyfriend she loved- and Damon –his brother, her friend, who she really cared about- was just horrifying._

Elena looked at the girl in the mirror. She gave her back a concerned look, then spotted the clock by her nightstand.

It was 4.40 am. About the time she had been waking up lately.

But tonight was different. She had _felt _different. She had felt evil inside of her. She had felt Katherine, her look-alike from the past, taking over her body, her actions, and even for a moment, her thoughts.

Elena grabbed her phone and went quickly through her contacts, as she found the one she was looking for. She pressed dial and prayed for him to pick up.

'Isn't a little late for you to call?' Damon answer in his usual cocky tone. 'How does your boyfriend feel about it?'

'Hey, Damon' Elena said, gasping, almost whispering, sounding both terryfied and concerned.

He had felt that, because when he talked again, he did it in a more serious tone.

'What's going on, Elena?'

She wasn't sure how to answer that question.

'I don't... I know is late, but... C-can you come over? I need to talk to you' she maneged to say, but she heard no answer from him. 'Damon?' she asked, confused.

She felt a knock on her window that made her jump off her bed. She went straight to it, and opened it, to let Damon in.

'You scared me' she said, as he scanned the room, looking for any signs of threat. But there weren't any.

'What happened, Elena?' He asked, feeling a little more relaxed. 'Couldn't you spend ten minutes without me?' he said with his usual tone that really annoyed Elena and a smirk coming out of his lips.

But Elena didn't laugh or smile. She was still serious when she sat down in her bed, making a space for him next to her. Damon was confused. He sat down in Elena's bed, facing her. He gave her a few minutes to put her ideas in order, and then she talked.

'I've been having these... dreams lately' she tried to explain with some difficulty.

'Oh, been dreaming about me? I'm flattered, Elena' He said, mocking her , and pulling himself closer to her.

'I'm serious Damon' she said, annoyed by his joke, but confused at the same time.

Damon didn't answer so Elena went on.

'I've been dreaming about... things' she didn't know how to explain 'Me, you, Stefan... My friends, my family... getting killed' she finished.

'Sometimes by other vampires, sometimes by... me' Elena had his full atenttion now. She went on 'Except that I'm not, well, me' she looked at him directly in the eyes. 'I´m _her_' she said, disgusted of even the sound of that.

Damon looked back at her with concern, like if she was sick or something. But no words came out of his mouth, so Elena spoke again.

'But tonight' she tried to explain 'was different... I was with... you' Elena felt an unusual feeling in her stomach as she mentioned him. She didn't dare look him in the eyes.

'And Stefan came' she explained, feeling her cheecks blush 'but then I wasn't me. I was her. But I could feel her Damon, inside of me' she said pointing at her chest. 'I knew that it wasn't me. I felt aweful. It was like, she was in charge of my own body. I wanted to-to scream, but I couldn't. I couldn't do anything she didn't want me to' Elena finished her sentence with a disguested look.

'It was just a dream, Elena' Damon said. 'Now, did you _really _call me at 4 a.m because of a dream or... you want something else from me?' he insisted, standing up from her bed, with his usual smirk and sarcastic tone.

'Damon I mean it!' she practically yelled at him, standing up from her bed to face him. 'It wasn't just a dream!'

'So you really want me to believe that someone is messing with your head through your dreams?'

'Not someone, ... her..., Katherine' Elena finished the sentence shyly.

'That's beyond impossible' he said; and he added when he saw the look in her face 'Even if she was around, which she's not, she's strong, but not stronger than that' he said pointing at her vervain necklace. 'She couldn't possibly be compelling you, so relax!'

Elena didn't look very convinced, but she knew when it was time to give up with Damon. She knew her theory was crazy, but he didn't get it. Of course he didn't. He couldn't possibly understand how she felt Katherine taking over her body.

Damon wasn't 100% convinced of his own theory either. He knew Elena's idea was impossible, but he had the look of her face burnt in his eyes. He'd never seen her _that _worried about something. She wasn't lying. She wasn't overeacting. She was geniunly concerned. And so he was, too.

He thought to himself that the best thing to do would be to keep an eye on Elena, just in case.

'Damon?' Elena asked, cutting him off his thoughts.

'Hmmm?'

'Can you stay?' She said 'you know, just in case it happens again' she finished, expecting him to mock her and make one of those sarcastic coments of how she couldn't live without him.

But the coment never came. He just nodded silently.

He was really into his thoughts, and Elena found it weird to witness Damon so serious and silent.

She went back to bed, and before she could even blink, he was right next to her, tucking her in.

'You have nothing to worry about' he whisper to her ear 'I'll be right here' he said

Elena smiled shyly at Damon and fell back asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any TVD characters although I wish I did. Sorry for not updating in so long, I promise you all, I already have chapter 3 written, and part of the 4th.

* * *

It was already morning when Stefan came back to the boarding house from the woods. He'd had a good hunting and his hunger was now satisfied.

As he walked by the living room, he spotted Damon drinking his morning scotch in the couch –of course- and he remembered that his brother wasn't home when he woke up earlier that morning.

'Hey' Damon said without even turning his head to look at his brother.

'Good morning' Stefan greeted. 'where have you been all night?'

'You mean my midnight call?' he smirked. 'I was at Elena's'.

When he saw Stefan's don't-joke-about-that-or-I-will-kill-you expression his smirked dissapeared and talked in a much more serious tone. 'She called me because she was freaking out' he said and moved from the couch, giving Stefan an invitation to sit by his side. 'She had a bad dream about Katherine and wanted to know if maybe she wasn't just dreaming'.

Stefan's face was blank. Elena had called Damon out of a bad dream?

When Damon saw his brother's confused/worried look he tried to explain a little better, 'she didn't give me much details about it, but bottom line is, she thinks Katherine is trying to posses her through her dreams' he went on 'something about not being able to control her actions and thinking it was her but later realizing she was Katherine'.

Stefan's expression changed. 'But why did she call...'

'Me?' Damon finished the sentence for him 'have you even looked at yor face? Probably because of that Stef' 'I guess she wanted an honest answer about her theory and she knew you would be too concerned to give it' Damon said. Of course he didn't need to tell his brother about the other half of the night, when Elena practically begged him to stay next to her so she could feel safe while she tried to sleep. Baby brother didn't need to know all the details.

Stefan stared at Damon for a second. Of course he would worry and have a million questions... But he was curious about something... 'so what did you tell her?' he suddenly asked.

'That she was insane' Damon answered, knowing exactly what he meant 'she has vervain in the necklace you gave her'

'So you really believe that? That's just a dream?' Stefan wondered.

Damon looked at him. His brother knew him so well. Guess 145 years will do that to you. 'Its impossible. Katherine is not in Mystic Falls and she's not controlling Elena, ok? He hears himself speak, but the truth was, even though he knew it was crazy, he didn't know what to think. Plus, it was Katherine they were talking about. He knew it was a mistake to underestimate her.

They both stayed there in silence for a few minutes.

'I'm gonna go check on Elena' Stefan announced, standing up. Damon nodded, lost in his scotch and his thoughts. His memories, of the dangerous woman that he had loved once and had ruined his life, as he heard the sound of the door closing behind his back.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own any of 'The Vampire Diaries' characters. Please read, enjoy and review! :D

* * *

Elena was having brunch when she heard a knock on the door. 'Jeremy!' she yelled at his brother who was playing with his playstation.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm coming' he said and stood up, after pausing the game.

'Oh, hey Stefan' he said when he saw Elena's (vampire) boyfriend at the door.

'Hey Jeremy, is Elena in?' Stefan asked.

'Yeah, come in' he said, inviting him into their house. 'Elena, Stefan's here!' Jeremy yelled at his sister, as he let Stefan into his house.

In a heartbeat, Elena was by the door next to Stefan. Jeremy went back to his playstation game. 'Hey' Elena said with a smile, as she grabbed Stefan's face with her hands and kissed him sweetly.

'Hey' Stefan said, kissing her back. He didn't wanna break the kiss, but he had to. 'I talked to Damon this morning... about las night?'

'Oh...' Elena said. She'd figured this visit was about las night too, but her heart secretly skipped a beat. Somehow, she felt a little too nervous. She grabbed Stefan's hand and sided her head pointing at the stairs. She was indicating him that it'd be better to talk in her room.

Stefan nodded as they both headed to Elena's bedroom.

'So what happened last night, exactly?' Stefan was the one who broke the silence once they got to her room.

Elena breathed heavily and closed her eyes. When she opened them, still holding Stefan's hand, she explained: 'I've been having dreams, Stefan. But not normal-typical-every night- dreams. It's just... it feels too real...'. 'But...' he started.

Elena placed her index finger gently above his lips. 'Please' she said. 'This is pretty hard to explain without you making questions... so let me tell you everything first... just listen'

Stefan nodded in agreement, so Elena started her story. 'About two weeks ago, I had the first dream. It was the night of my parents' car accident. We were driving over the bridge when the car fell off and sank. The accident was the same. Only... I was drowning, Stefan... My lungs were filling with water, I couldn't breathe... it was horrible, and... I died' she stopped for a second and sat on her bed. 'That's when I woke up. I hadn't had a dream of the accident in a long time... It started just like that... The dreams. I died. But then you died, and Damon died, and Jeremy died, and Bonnie, and Caroline... everyone I love. And after a few nights, they not only died... I would kill them. Everytime. I wanted their blood... But last night was different; I was in bed with... Damon' Elena ignored Stefan's expression and went on 'and I wanted his blood and, and I felt powerful, like nothing could happen to me, and you showed up and I laughed... I didn't care that I was hurting you... and... I was horrified for what I'd done, and I wanted to explain, but my body just... went back to Damon, to his neck... I went for his blood'.

'Then I realized it wasn't me. It was Katherine. I was her, but I could feel the horror and I wanted to run to you, but my legs wouldn't move unless she wanted it... I was like... her puppet, playing her sick mind-games'.

'I...' Elena said in a gasp and realized she was crying. 'She was controlling me Stefan, inside me' she pointed at her chest. Stefan could tell she was scared. 'I swear it wasn't just a dream...'

'Shh, shh. Listen to me Elena' he tried to calm her down 'nothing is gonna happen to you' he grabbed her face sweetly between his hands 'she's not coming for you and I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you, OK?' Stefan reasured her.

Elena nodded. Stefan's words made her actually worry a little more, but she finally calmed down. Suddenly, she remembered something.

'I'm gonna tell Jeremy' she said 'I know you think is nothing, but he knows that I'm worried about something and I promised no more secrets'

'Ok' Stefan said 'but you have nothing to worry about' he smiled at her 'I love you'

'I love you too' Elena answered, kissing him passionately.


End file.
